One Last Kiss
by Evenstar-Elfstone
Summary: Aragorn and Faramir are at heads over an approaching war that will change Gondor. Please note the change from G to PG
1. Prologue

One Last Kiss  
  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: Me= NOT Tolkien  
  
~*~  
  
Ariwen intended to stride into the Council room, but stopped when she heard her father's words. "Faramir! We have an upcoming war! We can do nothing to stop it from coming, but we can fight it to ensure that Middle-Earth remains at peace. We have no time to sympathize the Haradrim, Easterlings, Variags, Umbarrim and Orcs. If they choose to come together as one and attack the Dúnedain, then we will teach them what a mistake such a thing is."  
  
"My lord, I beg to differ..." A protest was heard from Denethor's second son.  
  
"You may not differ!" The King's patience finally snapped. "You would do well to remember your place, Lord Steward. This Council is hereby adjourned."  
  
Gasping softly, the Princess quickly printed away as fast as her 'cursed, obsolete, confounded, abominable dress' would allow.  
  
~*~  
  
Elboron son of Faramir had inherited many traits from his father. These traits included stealth, Elvish senses, a gift for both Sindarin and sword fighting, but most of all, it was a love for books. Therefore, as Éowyn would have done with Faramir, Ariwen searched for her beloved in the most reasonable place in the city: The library. Ithilien's next Prince was reading an ancient scroll of Beren's first encounter with his wife-to-be, Lúthien when Ariwen intruded rather loudly upon him. "Elboron!" She screeched in horror, nearly scaring her beloved to death.  
  
"Why the haste, meleth-nîn?"*  
  
"Gondor is going to war." She gasped out with uneven breaths.  
  
Alarmed, Elboron said in disbelief, "Pardon?"  
  
"You heard me! Gondor is going to war!"  
  
"But how did you come by this information?"  
  
"I listened in on the Council. Our fathers are not on the best of terms right now."  
  
Wincing, Elboron said, "Let us pretend that we have no knowledge of the matter then. Men with our father's authority can be driven to the brink of insanity by war, especially if they are not on good terms. Lt us watch, and wait, before we do anything to aid this war or intervene with it."  
  
"Wise words, love. But words will not help us in the end."  
  
"Nor will our fathers. The only things that can help us are love, faith, courage and our mothers."  
  
Ariwen raised an eyebrow. "You are not one to jest over solemn matters."  
  
Elboron shrugged. "We all have our vices. Now, I suggest that we leave this place and join others for luncheon, for there is a group of King's Councilor's approaching."  
  
"You have never had a wiser idea, love." Ariwen grinned.  
  
~*~  
  
*Meleth-nîn= My beloved  
  
Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please Review! 


	2. A Ray of Hope

One Last Kiss  
  
Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: Me not Tolkien!!!  
  
IceAngel: I'm gaping right now. I'm in love with your story Twisted Fate, but I'm afraid I haven't got to review it yet. I was wondering if you could beta this story...it's the most complicated I've ever done. If you can, please E-mail me. Thanks for the review!  
  
Author's Note: I have three major projects right now and I'm under a lot of pressure. Don't expect too many updates until May 30th. That's when they're due. I'm sorry for the delay, but I go to Middle School next year so my teachers are really going hard on me.  
  
~*~  
  
When they reached the dining hall, Elboron saw Faramir on the King's left hand side, as was required, but they did not chat and jest as usual. The only communication between them was what propriety required. Then Imrahil came up and whispered something to Aragorn. He nodded slightly and Imrahil did the same to the Steward. Something was going on, and Elboron would employ Eldarion to find out what.  
  
Elboron bowed low to the royals with Ariwen next to him doing the same. "My lord Prince, may I speak with you?" Elboron used the title in public, but in private he called his future King by none other than his name.  
  
"Of course, come, let us go onto the balconies." Elboron smiled wryly. This Princely manner would soon be dropped in an instant. "What is it?" Eldarion asked as soon as they were out of sight.  
  
"Gondor is going to war." The Prince blinked.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You heard me. Ariwen listened in on the Council and our fathers are at odds. That's where you come in. Prince Imrahil whispered something to the King and my father. I need you to find out what."  
  
Eldarion cursed softly. "I was too entranced by Thorwen to notice."*  
  
Elboron glanced at the sun. "We would best return now before any of the lords get suspicious."  
  
"A wise idea, my friend." The Heir of Gondor agreed.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night at supper, all questions were answered. After all had finished, Elessar stood and made his announcement. "People of Gondor, hear now what I say! Gondor is going to war. We have no choice, for all evil races have been attacking us for months now. I shall lead the campaign with King Éomer of Rohan. With me shall come Prince Faramir of Ithilien, the next Prince of Dol Amroth, Elphir, and his brother, Elchirion. Accompanying King Éomer shall be his second son, Éomund and his third son, Éotûrac. Left in charge of Gondor shall be my son, Prince Eldarion and Ithilien Lord Elboron, Prince Faramir's son. Rohan's regent will be Elfwine, son of Éomer. I promise you all that I will do whatever is within my power to when this war and bring peace to the White Tree for as long as my reign shall last!" At that, all of Minas Tirith cheered in trust, hope and gladness that all those years ago, the King had returned. They even sang the Eagle's Song** that was the ray of hope in their hearts years and years ago:  
  
Sing now all ye People of the Tower Anor,  
  
For the Realm of Sauron is ended forever  
  
And the Dark Tower is thrown down.  
  
Sing now all ye People of the Tower Guard,  
  
For your watch hath not been in vain,  
  
And the Black Gate is broken,  
  
And your King has passed through  
  
And he is victorious.  
  
Sing now all ye Children of the West,  
  
For your King shall come again,  
  
And he shall dwell among you all the days of your life.  
  
And the Tree that was withered shall be renewed,  
  
And he shall plant it in the high places,  
  
And the City shall be blessed.  
  
Sing all ye people!  
  
And sing they did, they sang all through the night and prayed for an easy victory for the Lords of Gondor.  
  
~*~  
  
*For more information read Eltínuviel and The Song of Love.  
  
**ROTK, page 942  
  
Did you like it? Please Review! 


	3. Discoveries

One Last Kiss  
  
Part 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR  
  
Klaw: Thanks for reviewing  
  
~*~  
  
Eldarion, having been employed to find out the real cause of this war,  
  
was currently waiting to be taken into see Prince Imrahil. He was the  
  
best choice for the information. Elessar would tell him nothing until  
  
"the time was right" and Faramir would not be worth going to, he would  
  
know no more than was required of his station. A guard then came out to  
  
take the Prince in.  
  
Eldarion looked around at the rich furnishings. The Swan Knight had left,  
  
and Eldarion turned to Imrahil who was standing near the window.  
  
Imrahil motioned him to a chair and questioned, "What brings you here  
  
today, My Lord Prince?"  
  
"Matters of the war, sir." Eldarion replied with a straight face. He  
  
was used to hiding his emotions in such circumstances.  
  
Imrahil raised an eyebrow. "And what would you know, Lord? I shall  
  
provide answers as readily as I can."  
  
"I would know of the real cause of this war. You cannot expect me to  
  
believe that this war came upon simply by Haradrim and such invading our  
  
borders."  
  
Imrahil stiffened. "I am commanded to speak of this matter to no one.  
  
Not even you, Lord."  
  
Eldarion fixed the long time monarch with his best glare that he had  
  
inherited from his father, which was said to be able to skin the wool  
  
from as sheep from a league away. "Imrahil, tell me. Now.  
  
I am on the Ruling Council as my father's heir and as such have a right to know. That was not a request."  
  
It seemed that as it was with the Elfstone, no living man could  
  
withstand the Son of the Eldar's glare, thus including Imrahil of Dol  
  
Amroth. The son of Adrahil's shoulders slumped with defeat as he said,  
  
"As you will, Lord. In the depths of the night, the King received this  
  
letter. He has given it into my keeping as he deems the palace unsafe  
  
for such an important thing. Your father wished to spirit it away where  
  
none would suspect it to be." Imrahil reached within a locked drawer and  
  
pulled out a letter, which he handed to the future King. It read:  
  
King Elessar of the House of Telcontar of Gondor:  
  
I am Ulfar, King of Harad. My people have waited many years to do war  
  
with Gondor, and now the time has finally come. I forced them to wait.  
  
To wait until the heir of Gondor was full grown. And now he is. Tell  
  
your people within three days of receiving this letter that Gondor is  
  
going to war. Or your only son will be assassinated by the best murderer  
  
in Harad before your very eyes in my palace. He will know everything you  
  
do. He will know if your son has been spirited way to the far north. He  
  
will know your battle plans. He will know everything. And you must lose.  
  
You must be defeated in this war, or your line will end with your death.  
  
If you are not defeated in this war, than your daughters will be killed  
  
with your son and your wife shall become mine.  
  
Signed,  
  
Ulfar of Harad, Vilak of Umbar, Heyub of Khand and Mhekar of Rhûn  
  
Eldarion slowly lowered the paper from his face, in shock that this  
  
could happen. Imrahil could not meet his eyes. "I am sorry, Eldarion. I  
  
am sorry."  
  
After a moment, Elessar's son turned and fled the room, leaving a guilty  
  
Imrahil in his wake.  
  
~*~  
  
"Elboron! Elboron! Come, you must know this!" Eldarion begged entry to  
  
his friend's chamber.  
  
Finally the door cracked open, a very cross Elboron on the other side.  
  
"What is it, Eldarion?! What could be so important that you have to  
  
wake me up in middle of the night?"  
  
"It wasn't safe to tell you in daylight. Now, let me in and you shall  
  
know." The Prince replied.  
  
The door was begrudgingly opened and Elboron, his dark  
  
tousled. Shutting the door, Elboron raised his eyebrows, "Now tell me."  
  
"I found out the real reason of the war."  
  
"And? What is it?" Faramir's son replied.  
  
"A threat on my life, my sisters and a threat to make my mother the  
  
servant of a Harad Emperor."  
  
~*~  
  
Please Review! 


	4. Plans

One Last Kiss  
  
Part 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it....it owns me.  
  
Why isn't anyone reviewing?  
  
~*~  
  
Early the next morning, the disturbed Eldarion and Elboron entered the dining hall to a very amusing sight. Faramir and Éowyn were bickering like there was no tomorrow. "Éowyn, please!" Faramir pleaded. "Come to the White City, just for the duration of the war. I promise, you will be safe and the stone walls will not tire you."  
  
Éowyn shook her head vigorously. "I will not leave my son to fend for himself all alone in Ithilien. Thou art lucky I do not decide to take up the sword again and travel in your campaign."  
  
"He needs to learn to take care of Ithilien independently sometime." Faramir argued. "Also, if I see it fit for your safety, I will command you to Minas Tirith, as much as my heart would protest such an action."  
  
"Then you best listen to your heart, for it is wise beyond all measure if it councils you to give me a choice of free will."  
  
Elboron raised an eyebrow at the exchange, excusing himself from the Prince to join his father's side of the argument. Eldarion shook in mirth as he watched the three bicker violently as he ate the breakfast immediately given to him by a passing maid. Elessar then entered and all stood by reflex. Also by reflex, the King motioned for them to sit almost immediately after they stood.  
  
"Hello, father", Eldarion greeted stiffly. As the campaign left today, Eldarion would have to question his father here at breakfast, when patience was low in all. "Father, I wish to be informed of something."  
  
Elessar raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?"  
  
"I visited Imrahil yesterday. I forced the information about the letter from him. Why did you not tell me? Did you deem your own son too foolhardy to receive such knowledge?" Eldarion knew that criticizing his father was his weak point, which he now used to his advantage.  
  
Elessar blanched. "Nay, ion nîn (my son), nay! I wished to protect you from yourself. I knew that you would do anything to save Ariwen, Celewen* and your mother."  
  
"Adar (father), you must lose! There is no other way!"  
  
"Yes there is. I will be sending assassins to Harad, Umbar, Khand and Rhûn in the beginning of the war." The King did not mention that that was the reason why Elphir, Elchirion, Éomund and Éotûrac were to come. Aragorn himself would be the assassin of Harad. Faramir would take Umbar and Éomer Khand. The last assassin would be Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Eryn Lasgalen. The younger lords would be used for substitutes while the elder four were off playing Rangers. None of them knew just how dangerous such a move would be.  
  
~*~  
  
*If you read The Song of Love, you'll know that Celewen is Eldarion's other sister who may or may not come into this story.  
  
Please Review! 


	5. Departures

One Last Kiss  
  
Part 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it...it owns me.  
  
Author's Note: If I don't get at least one review for the next two chapters, I'm leaving FanFiction.Net. On TolkienOnline.Com my fics are getting ten reviews a chapter and I'm not going to waste my time on an additional website if I don't know if anyone's read my works or not.  
  
~*~  
  
The Company journeying to Harad was about to depart. Families were  
  
saying last minute good-byes and wives were crying on their husband's  
  
shoulders, not knowing if they would ever see their loved ones again.  
  
Amidst all of the commotion and preparations, Elessar and Arwen looked  
  
ready to kill anyone who interrupted them.  
  
"Arwen, this is a perfectly safe plan-"  
  
"Safe for a Ranger!" she spat in anger Aragorn knew to be due to her  
  
worry, "You are not who you once were, and no matter how much you  
  
wish the opposite, you will never be that person again. You are not  
  
Strider, the outcast of Bree. You are not Thorongil, loyal vassal to  
  
both Thengel of Rohan and Ecthelion of Gondor. You are not Estel, foster  
  
son of Elrond Peredhil. You are no longer even Aragorn son of Arathorn,  
  
Chieftain of the Dúnedain of Arnor and hidden heir to the throne of  
  
Gondor. You are the High King Elessar Telcontar of the Reunified  
  
Kingdoms! And as such, you have a duty to your people to protect  
  
yourself above all others. I am afraid that that duty {does not} include  
  
trampling all over Harad and playing assassin to a Haradric King!"  
  
Elessar shushed her when they began to receive stares. "You would do  
  
well to not speak of some things in the wrong company."  
  
Just then a loud horn blew, signaling all soldiers to return to their  
  
ranks and await the King. "Arwen, I must leave you now. Remember,  
  
Eldarion is the regent of Gondor in my place and I am sure he would  
  
appreciate it if you did not treat him like a child. Do not interfere  
  
with his ruling unless there is a call for desperate measures. As far as  
  
I am concerned, he is the King of Gondor during my absence. Namárië!"  
  
With a quick kiss, he mounted Roheryn and gave the signal to depart.  
  
With victory in the air and spirits high, the company of fifteen  
  
thousand full told, five thousand on horse and the remaining ten  
  
thousand on foot left Gondor, not knowing whether this would be one of  
  
the worst wars they had ever experienced.  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn groaned. They were currently at camp and a few minutes ago he  
  
had finally managed to escape from his guards. They were on his tail and  
  
would soon be able to detect him. Aragorn had not been given a chance to  
  
exercise the Ranger part of his being for many months now and he felt  
  
he was losing his touch.  
  
"He should be some where around here. I could swear to Eru that I saw  
  
movement!" A guard muttered.  
  
They were surrounding him! There was no way to dash behind a different  
  
tree without being noticed. The King then decided to reveal himself. It  
  
would be much less humiliating if he gave up freely rather than being  
  
taken by force. He knew that Eldarion had some friends in the Royal  
  
Guard who all would undoubtedly risk the wrath of their King to get this  
  
story to their Prince who would inevitably tell Arwen. He would never  
  
hear the end of it.  
  
However, unfortunately for Aragorn, just as he was about to do a fake  
  
attempt to get away, he was caught by none other than Beregond, whom he  
  
had appointed to the White Company of Ithilien back in his first days as  
  
King.  
  
Beregond, bowing low, and said, "We thought we had lost you, My Lord  
  
King. Your valet panicked when you were not in your tent. Now, come  
  
peacefully and I shall not have to restrain you." He added the last part  
  
in with a tiny smile.  
  
As Faramir visited the White City often and Aragorn, Ithilien,  
  
Beregond and the King had become somewhat like friends over the years.  
  
It was a joke between him, Faramir and Beregond that the King never came  
  
peacefully when he was caught in his little escapades.  
  
After being escorted back to the campsite, Elessar's valet insisted on  
  
serving his King every at every possible second, but the King ordered  
  
him to bed. Out here, in the wild, he felt like Strider and he wanted to  
  
keep it that way.  
  
Calling a small Council in his tent, Elessar summoned Faramir, Elphir,  
  
Elchirion and Legolas. "So, how close to Încuntar* do you suggest we be  
  
before attacking? I myself shall be headed for Încuntar, the closest of  
  
four targets so that I may arrive back the soonest to settle the army.  
  
Elphir, when Faramir, Legolas, Éomer and I leave, you will be in charge  
  
with Elchirion as your second."  
  
Both bowed their heads and recited the line that Imrahil had undoubtedly  
  
taught them, so steeped into tradition as he was. "We are yours to  
  
command, My Lord King." All others in the spacious tent rolled their  
  
eyes but said nothing.  
  
"Elchirion," Elessar continued, "you shall be Ithilien's leader  
  
throughout all of this. When we pass by Rohan, Éomer, Éomund and  
  
Éotûrac shall join us. Éomund shall be Éomer's regent  
  
and Éotûrac shall replace Legolas." All nodded in consent.  
  
Legolas then voiced his question. "Aragorn, should we not travel at  
  
least part of the way in pairs? We can split up when it is necessary."  
  
"A good point. Let us see who may travel with who." The King removed a  
  
large map of the four countries from a stack of papers on the floor.  
  
After consulting it for a moment, Aragorn voiced his decision. "As we  
  
are both traveling South, Faramir and I shall be one pair."  
  
Neither looked particularly happy about this ruling, but it was  
  
necessary. "Needless to say, Éomer and Legolas shall travel East  
  
together. Now that we have that settled, we need to figure how far we  
  
should journey into Harad before we depart."  
  
Faramir was the only one who offered an answer. "I suggest about one  
  
hundred and fifty leagues into Harad so that we are all about equal in  
  
distance."  
  
"Reasonable" Aragorn agreed after a moment. He then turned to the two  
  
sons of Imrahil. "Now, if anything happens to any of us, do not panic.  
  
Simply keep marching the army towards Încuntar. I should be back within  
  
a month. If I am absent for more two, then I have most likely failed in  
  
my attempt to kill Harad's King. King Éomer should be about two months.  
  
Legolas will be about four months and Faramir the same. If any of us are a  
  
month past due, send a messenger back to Minas Tirith addressed to Queen  
  
Arwen. She will alert a qualified individual to come to any of these  
  
countries and finish the job. That individual will also search for us.  
  
If we are found alive, we will be healed to the best extent that he can  
  
and taken back to the White City. If we are found dead, the body will be  
  
taken back to the White City where a proper funeral shall be held. Any  
  
questions?"  
  
As no one had any, Elessar announced the Council dismissed and went to  
  
sleep thinking of the long day ahead of him.  
  
~*~  
  
*Încuntar is of my own invention. I have made it the capital of Harad.  
  
Please Review! 


	6. Unexpected Happenings

One Last Kiss  
  
Part 6  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it...it owns me.  
  
Blackstardust: I know I really should have kept them in order, but I had  
  
no idea I would be writing this story when I wrote either Eltínuviel or  
  
The Song of Love. Thanks for Reviewing!  
  
Author's Note: I've been on vacation for a month, that's why I haven't  
  
updating for so long.  
  
~*~  
  
Elboron stared off into the darkness. Had it been real? Was he really  
  
married? Was this all a dream? Was he really wed? He supposed so. The  
  
next Prince of Ithilien then turned his mind to the evening's events,  
  
over which he had thought long weeks until finally coming to a decision.  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
Elboron slammed the book down so hard that the table shook. The suspense  
  
was killing him. Why had he not been allowed to go with the armies? Had  
  
he not proved himself a Man and a warrior through many years of toil?  
  
Ariwen.... Blast it! He had to stop thinking about Ariwen! For weeks  
  
now, ever since the army had left, he had been thinking of proposing  
  
marriage to the girl. He wanted to propose marriage to her, he wanted to  
  
marry her that very second, without any finery or festivities, he just  
  
wanted to marry her! However, with the blasted King gone, the Dark Lord  
  
had more of a chance of coming back than he had of marrying Ariwen for  
  
at least one month! To the Void with it all! He would propose to wed on  
  
the morrow, with or without the King's approval!  
  
As Elboron marched confidently from the library, he thought nothing of  
  
the proposition of eloping, as long as they would be married. His mind  
  
seemed to be in a sort of limbo at the moment.  
  
By the time he had reached Ariwen's chambers, he had regained at least  
  
enough sense to knock before entering.  
  
"Come in!" Ariwen called.  
  
Striding impatiently into the room, Elboron did what he had longed to do  
  
for what had seemed like eternity. "Melamin (my love), I know this may  
  
seem sudden, but I can stand it no longer. Will thee have me now?" He  
  
pleaded desperately.  
  
"But Elboron, that would mean eloping! My heart longs for you as well,  
  
but should we really disregard our father's wishes in of this?"  
  
Suddenly a thought struck Elboron. "Ed' i'ear ar' elenea (By the sea and  
  
stars)! Why did I not think of it before? Ariwen, your brother is the  
  
King's Heir! The local priest would undoubtedly be too cowardly to wed  
  
us without the King's consent, but Eldarion has the power and I am sure  
  
that he could be bribed with something."  
  
Ariwen laughed out loud. "Lle Nadorhuan (You cowardly dog)! I suppose we  
  
could get my brother to wed us. At least it would still be legal. But  
  
what to bribe him with?"  
  
Elboron grinned mischievously. "Oh, you will see, darling. You see, I  
  
know many secrets about our dear Prince that he would not want another  
  
to know. I also know what he enjoys so much that he would never pass it  
  
up. This we can use to our advantage in many ways."  
  
~*~  
  
"Eldarion of the House of Telcontar! Open this door now or I swear on  
  
pain of death I will tell Thorwen what you did the other day at the  
  
Angry Bull!"  
  
After ten minutes of pleading, threats and attempts to break the door  
  
down, Eldarion finally answered the calls of his sister and best friend.  
  
"Amin delotha lle (I hate you)! Why did you have to use the Angry Bull?  
  
If Thorwen hears about that, she will bind and gag me, and them take me  
  
out to a deserted alley in the dead of night and disembowel me! You are  
  
lucky she sleeps like a troll, otherwise I would be disemboweling you  
  
first!" A very cross Eldarion appeared in the doorway.  
  
Elboron smirked and bowed low. "I do but serve my future King and my  
  
people. Besides, who said that you do not sleep like a troll yourself?"  
  
Ariwen, who had wisely stayed out of the two friend's bickering, now  
  
stepped forward to break it off before they got completely off subject.  
  
"Eldarion, I know that this may seem very sudden, but could you wed us?  
  
If you do it, no one would dare consider it eloping!"  
  
Eldarion blinked. "Wed you? Here? Now? At this time of night? Without  
  
father's permission? My dear sister, have you completely lost your mind?  
  
Besides, if I could do it, I would have wed myself and Thorwen without  
  
all of those tedious festivities."  
  
Ariwen then promptly slapped her brother upside the head. "You  
  
insufferable dolt! You are the King's Heir! Of course you can legally  
  
perform marriages!"  
  
Eldarion narrowed his eyes. "Alright. You have me there. But why  
  
should I do it? Father would skin me alive!"  
  
"Because I know many things about you that would easily send you to an  
  
early grave if ANYONE knew." Elboron put in.  
  
"Such as?" The Prince asked cautiously.  
  
"Such as every sin you have ever committed. You revealed them all to  
  
me."  
  
As Eldarion started to protest, Elboron continued, "Do you not  
  
remember all of those drunken nights in the taverns?"  
  
With that statement Eldarion immediately closed his mouth, scowled and  
  
said, "I will wake Thorwen. Ariwen, you go and wake Celewen. I want  
  
more than one witness for this. Meet us in father's private library in  
  
ten minutes."  
  
With a triumphant smile, Elboron walked off to the library with an  
  
oddly happy bounce in his step.  
  
~*~  
  
"I do" Ariwen and Elboron said at the same time. It had taken Eldarion a  
  
while to wake his sleepy wife, but he had finally managed it. When  
  
Elboron had reached the King's library, he had found it locked, but  
  
the Prince had come soon with the key and his wife. Both Thorwen and  
  
Celewen had proved a bit disapproving when they learned of the plan, but  
  
agreed to hold witness anyway.  
  
When marrying them, Eldarion had blinked sleepily and rushed the whole  
  
ceremony so he could get back to bed. "Now, how will you explain all of  
  
this to mother?" he questioned skeptically.  
  
Ariwen grinned. "Oh, I am sure we will find a way."  
  
~*~END FLASHBACK~*~  
  
How WAS Ariwen going to try to explain this to the Queen? Shaking his  
  
head, he went back to sleep and left his thoughts to be mused upon  
  
another day.  
  
~*~  
  
Please Review! 


	7. Arrival in Rohan

One Last Kiss  
  
Part 7  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it! It owns me!  
  
~*~  
  
Éomer looked out of the window, which gave a view over the whole city.  
  
The company from Gondor would be arriving today. As soon as Elessar  
  
had received the threatening letter, he had sent a courier to Rohan  
  
with a copy of the cursed note. Éomer had agreed to help immediately  
  
and as a result, was to be riding to Harad with his two younger sons  
  
later that day.  
  
Lothíriel silently walked up behind her husband and started trailing  
  
kisses down his neck with her arms wrapped around him. With a small  
  
moan, Rohan's King slowly turned around to return the kiss. "You know,  
  
love, I am expected in court today."  
  
The Queen groaned, "Do you have to, darling? We could spend all day  
  
together, just like this- ohhh- without a worry or care in the world."  
  
"Alas, I fear that if we spend much more time like this, Elfwine shall  
  
have to replace me today."  
  
"Ohhh, then by all means, have our son replace you. He has proved his  
  
worth. Come now, it would be just you and me, all alone. We could  
  
dismiss the guards."  
  
Éomer broke the embrace. "As tempting as that sounds, I fear I shall  
  
have to pass. King Elessar will wonder where I am if I send our son into  
  
Harad instead of myself."  
  
Lothíriel grumbled. "He cannot fill my bed, but he can go to Harad. You,  
  
however, can do both. I strongly suggest that you choose the former."  
  
Éomer shook his head. "Do not make me seriously consider it, love. I  
  
shall return soon enough. I go only as far as Khand, and then you  
  
shall have me in your bed for the rest of eternity."  
  
At that, Lothíriel slapped her husband discontentedly and promptly  
  
strode out of the sitting room in which the conversations had taken  
  
place, and into the King's private chambers.  
  
Éomer resisted the strong urge to follow her and instead walked out into  
  
the hallway and proceeded to slouch into the dining hall, where he was  
  
met by a delicious breakfast that was one of Meduseld's few thanks to  
  
putting up with the nerve-racking court life. Sighing, he poked at his  
  
food a bit before deciding that he had best eat what he could just in  
  
case the Gondorian King came early. He was in a bad mood, and he hoped  
  
that if he at least had breakfast his anger would be lessened somewhat.  
  
Even he pitied anyone who disturbed him in this hour of the morning.  
  
~*~  
  
An hour after noon, King Elessar of the House of Telcontar rode through  
  
the gates of Edoras in all his glory. They had been riding since sunrise  
  
and were still a bit behind schedule. That most likely had to do with  
  
the fact that not only the horses were exhausted, but the love of Gondor  
  
was the only thing that kept the men awake in their saddles. Only the  
  
lords appeared unfatigued, but inwardly all were being tortured by the  
  
hot sun, lord or not, save Legolas Thranduilion, the Silvan Prince.  
  
Aragorn heard the trumpets ring once. Did that mean friend or foe?  
  
Friend, yes, now he remembered. One blow meant that it was a friend that  
  
had passed into Edoras and was headed towards Meduseld. They recognized  
  
the White Tree, then. Good, that would make things much simpler.  
  
Through the glare of the sun, the King saw Éomer sprinting down into the  
  
city to meet him. Aragorn smiled. It seemed the Rohan was just as  
  
welcoming as it had always been.  
  
"Hail King Elessar of Gondor!" Éomer bowed low before his friend.  
  
"Westu Éomer hál (Hail Éomer King)!" Aragorn dismounted and did the same. "I trust that you  
  
are ready?"  
  
"Aye, we have all provisions needed and are ready to depart."  
  
Faramir, who had taken this carefree moment to greet his brother-in-law,  
  
then interrupted them. With a quick bow to his King, Faramir turned to  
  
Éomer and proceeded to assure the King that his sister was in good  
  
health. Aragorn rolled his eyes. Éomer always had been too protective of  
  
Éowyn.  
  
By the time the two friends were done chatting, there were no  
  
stragglers left and the two companies were quite anxious to depart.  
  
Giving Lothíriel, who had got out of bed to forgive her husband, a  
  
quick, gentlemanly kiss and the promise of a warm bed when he returned,  
  
Éomer gave the signal to depart after Elessar.  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn had long since decided that Arwen and Lothíriel would be good  
  
company for each other, if only they met more often. They certainly  
  
acted similar enough. Perhaps he could persuade Éomer to leave Rohan in  
  
Elfwine's hands a few months from now so that the two ladies could meet.  
  
It might even give them both a day off of work. He grinned devilishly.  
  
With Arwen, Lothíriel and Éowyn all occupied, the local tavern in Minas  
  
Tirith would soon find some new, very royal, customers.  
  
~*~  
  
Please Review! 


	8. Consequences

One Last Kiss  
  
Part 8  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it...it owns me.  
  
~*~  
  
Arwen looked at her daughter, shocked. "You mean to tell me", she  
  
whispered dangerously, "that you wedded Elboron in the wee hours of the  
  
night?"  
  
Ariwen met her mother's glare. "That is exactly what I'm saying,  
  
mother."  
  
"But the priest would not have wed you! He would fear the King's wrath.  
  
Who then?"  
  
Since Ariwen seemed at a loss for words at this point, not wanting to  
  
betray her brother. Elboron stepped in, "My lady, we bargained with  
  
your son, Eldarion. He was loth to do so at first, but I managed to  
  
convince him. If anyone is to be put to blame, let it be me."  
  
The Queen stared at him long and hard, until finally coming to a  
  
decision. "Nay, the blame shall not fall on thee or any other. Twas an  
  
act of love, as much as I wish otherwise. We need only worry what  
  
Aragorn will do should he return from this war."  
  
Ariwen gasped, "Mother, speak not as such! Father will return, you know  
  
that. So will Lord Faramir, and all that we hold dear. They always  
  
return." She looked frightened, despite her bold words.  
  
Arwen smiled at her daughter sadly. "Child, you have never tasted the  
  
spoils of war. None of you have, whether it be Elfwine of Rohan, Celewen  
  
of Gondor or Elboron of Ithilien. It is like a bittersweet song, one  
  
that enchants you, but in the end brings only death and destruction.  
  
Most of those men will never return. I can feel it in my heart."  
  
Shamed by her mother's speech, Ariwen lowered her eyes and Elboron as  
  
well. Faramir's son then spoke. "What then should we do if they return  
  
not to us?"  
  
"Continue on with life. Grieve and then forget the pain. Raise the  
  
heirs of the fallen to take the places of those who were lost." Here  
  
her eyes lingered of her new son-in-law, "But forget not the person,  
  
for you may yet meet them beyond the Halls of Mandos."  
  
Comforted, Elboron allowed a small smile to grace his face. At that  
  
moment, Eldarion burst into the private sitting area in which they  
  
sat. The Prince glanced quickly at Elboron, who nodded slightly to  
  
confirm that the Queen knew of that previous night's activities.  
  
Upon seeing her son, Arwen's seething anger was renewed once again. "Why  
  
did you do it? What means did these scoundrels use to convince you, ion  
  
nîn (my son)?"  
  
Eldarion eyed the Queen warily. He did not want his mother to know of  
  
his antics anymore than he did his wife. Finally submitting to her cold  
  
glare as he had done countless times as a child, he answered, "I was  
  
presented with a bargain that thoroughly convinced me to agree to their  
  
request."  
  
"And what was that bargain?" Arwen pressed.  
  
Eldarion paused before responding. "I would speak of it not, mother, if  
  
that may be permitted."  
  
Arwen looked at her only son suspiciously, but let the matter drop. "I  
  
suppose that is it, then. Such a thing cannot be undone." Turning back  
  
to the newly married couple, she said, "Daughter, will you be moving  
  
into the Steward's House or will Elboron move to the King's House?"  
  
After a moment of silent communication, Elboron spoke. "It would be  
  
unseemingly for one of the Steward's Line such as I to dwell in the  
  
House of Kings. If my lady wife be willing, I shall remain in the house  
  
of my forefathers."  
  
Stifling a small giggle at her lover's formality, Ariwen spoke, "I shall  
  
move to the Steward's House, for eventually, in some way, word shall  
  
get out that we are wed."  
  
Seeing a chance to escape, Gondor's Prince stammered, "I-I shall see to  
  
it immediately." With that, he fled the room and started dishing out  
  
orders to nearby servants.  
  
Elboron smiled. "He is afraid of what the King will do to him when he  
  
finds out, that much is clear. I suppose I am a bit nervous myself."  
  
Unless his face spoke lies, Elboron was far more than 'a bit nervous'  
  
about the prospect.  
  
Ariwen laughed at the petrified look on his face. Until her father  
  
returned (or if, if her mother was to be heeded, she thought solemnly),  
  
her husband would most likely be jumping at every dark shadow in the  
  
alley as a small child would. As much as she had tried to reassure him,  
  
Elboron had always been a bit intimidated and frightened of her father.  
  
She supposed it came from the fear of what he would do if Elboron was  
  
found dishonoring her in any way. The fear would soon fade away, though.  
  
The King was merciful, even when it came to matters such as these.  
  
~*~  
  
Please Review! 


	9. Provinces?

One Last Kiss  
  
Part 9  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it...it owns me.  
  
~*~  
  
When Éomer heard the plans for the war, he thought at first that it  
  
was madness. How could all four succeed without one mistake? Aragorn,  
  
however, quickly pulled him out of his faze of disbelief by asking him  
  
if he thought any set for the task were unworthy, including Éomer  
  
himself. As the answer was, of course, no, Éomer was taken to the oath  
  
of Eorl that he had renewed with Aragorn. He had sworn to follow the  
  
Númenóreans to war whether it be in far Harad or Forochel. He would  
  
fulfill his oath with no protest, if need be.  
  
Aragorn approached the Rohirric King. "Éomer!" he called out.  
  
Shaken from his thoughts, Éomer stood to greet his peer. "Good day,  
  
Aragorn, or Wingfoot, if I may call you so."  
  
Aragorn chuckled softly, though it sounded mirthless, "Aye, you may  
  
indeed, my friend!"  
  
"Do you seek me out for anything particular?"  
  
Aragorn's face sobered, "I do."  
  
Seeing the Gondorian King's face, Éomer frowned. That would not do at  
  
all. "This is about the war, then?"  
  
Aragorn looked sharply at Éomer, unsurprised that he had guessed so  
  
easily. "Yes. Yes, it is." He took out his pipe and lit it for lack of  
  
something else to do.  
  
"We were all able to survive the War of the Ring, but will we endure  
  
another such campaign? I did hope that my children would never know war  
  
in all of their lives, but now I see that this cannot be so." Éomer  
  
sighed, venting his sorrow.  
  
"Alas, for I had hoped the same, but it cannot be. I begin to wonder if  
  
every generation shall see at least one war, whether we work to prevent  
  
it or no. I do not think the South and East shall ever cease wreaking  
  
havoc upon our people." Aragorn tried to comfort him.  
  
A thought then struck Éomer. "If we win, could not one of us take these  
  
warring countries in as a province? Umbar and Harad, of course, would  
  
automatically go to Gondor, as of old that was your land."  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "I could take Umbar easily, I believe that if  
  
they were asked to surrender to either the name King Elessar or Captain  
  
Thorongil, they would not need a Council to decide. Harad would be a  
  
bit harder. I could rightfully take back the Gondorian lands of old, but  
  
what of the other parts of Harad? I will make no more war than is  
  
necessary. How would Rohan fare with Khand and Rhûn under its belt?"  
  
"It would be difficult, if not impossible." Éomer admitted. "My men are  
  
battle hungry and I can feel my blade Gúthwine aching for fresh blood.  
  
I would give you Khand and take for myself naught but the nearer lands  
  
of Rhûn. Leave the rest for generations to come."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "I will if you insist, and should we live to see the  
  
day."  
  
"I must insist, then."  
  
Aragorn's Captain then walked up to the two Kings who had been sitting on a  
  
log near the edge of the forest, devoid of any sort of guard. Bowing to  
  
the King, the Captain said, "Forgive me, my lords, if I interrupt  
  
aught, but the troops are restless to depart." Taking a look around, he  
  
added, "Where is your guard, my lord? I might also ask the same of Éomer  
  
King," he dared.  
  
Turning immediately from his easy banter with a friend, to the stern  
  
persona required from a King of Gondor and Arnor, Aragorn answered,  
  
"The Rohirrim are much more sensible beings, Táwarstar. For, you see,  
  
they do not force their King to go about accompanied by an entire éored  
  
as you practically do to me." Turning solemn yet again, he added, "I  
  
have ordered my own off for the moment." With that, he strode to his  
  
horse, refused the stable hand's help in saddling him, as always, and  
  
gave the orders to prepare to leave the glade in which they were  
  
camping.  
  
Shaking his head in ill-concealed mirth, Éomer did the same. They were  
  
soon riding off into the sunset, ready to face the War of the New Age.  
  
~*~  
  
Please Review! 


	10. Messages

One Last Kiss  
  
Part 10  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it...it owns me.  
  
~*~  
  
Eldarion and Elboron had been friends for a while now. They had played  
  
together in childhood, spared together as adolescents and now smoked in  
  
silence with their thoughts on other things. "My lord, why did your  
  
father forbid us to go to war? We are grown men, worthy of this right."  
  
Eldarion sighed. He had been afraid it would come to this, but now that  
  
it had he could find no answer. "I know not, my friend. On a lighter  
  
note, have I not told you time and time again not to call me lord?"  
  
"You have, my lord, but I never promised to listen."  
  
At that moment, Celewen came walking through the garden. "Mother will  
  
not be pleased if she finds you smoking in this place."  
  
"Nay, sister, she will not," Eldarion replied. "But who said that she  
  
would find us out?"  
  
While Eldarion was speaking, Elboron had automatically risen to his feet  
  
for the Princess. Celewen motioned him down. "Dost thou forget that  
  
thou hast married my sister? Ye need stand for the Telcontari no  
  
longer."  
  
Faramir's son sat, chuckling softly at the truth of that statement.  
  
"Aye, but old habits die hard, my lady."  
  
"You will learn, Elboron, she smiled. "I am close to envy of my sister  
  
that she has found you."  
  
"Be glad for Ariwen, my dear," Eldarion broke in.  
  
She turned on her brother. "And how did you earn the right to give out  
  
councils meant to come from the mouths of the wise?"  
  
He shrugged unconcernedly. "I married a fair maid of Ithilien by the  
  
name of Thorwen. That is enough to give the right to any man."  
  
"Do not jest in these dark times, brother. 'Tis unsavory to the ears."  
  
"But the times of darkness shall end soon," Elboron whispered.  
  
"And how wouldst thou know such a thing?" A weeping Ariwen invaded their  
  
peace.  
  
Elboron rushed to her side. "What troubles thee, my love?"  
  
"A messenger", she cried, "from the cavalry party. They have been  
  
ambushed by Easterlings."  
  
The two Princes immediately stood straight, dark expressions upon their  
  
faces. "How many survivors?" Eldarion fired his question at her.  
  
"It is not known who survives nor how many. The messenger left to get  
  
word to us as soon as the battle started."  
  
"I shall go," Eldarion announced. "I will take but a small escort of a  
  
score and a half, one meant for stealth."  
  
"Brother, be not rash!" his sisters pleaded.  
  
Elboron, however, stayed the women. "Fear not for your brother, or for  
  
me. For I shall accompany him."  
  
"You shall not!" Gondor's heir snapped.  
  
"I have a duty to this country as much as you do, my lord, and more so  
  
do I have a duty to you. I shall not allow you to go with but thirty  
  
soldiers and no second-in-command."  
  
"You shall allow me to do so, Elboron. You will also stay here in Minas  
  
Tirith. I will command you to do so, if I must, as much as my heart  
  
warns me against it."  
  
"Then you should listen to your heart, my lord. I refuse to sit here  
  
idle while you risk your neck for our fathers."  
  
"Then command you I shall," Eldarion thundered. By now, the sisters  
  
had backed away, wisely leaving this war of words to the men.  
  
Elboron stiffened. He had sworn an oath of loyalty. If he was commanded  
  
to stay, there was nothing he could do about it. "My lord, command me  
  
not to peace and idleness," he begged, moving to kneel at his future  
  
King's feet.  
  
Eldarion looked upon the man before him with pity. "Rise, friend. You  
  
shall come with me if you so wish, though I would it were not so."  
  
Ariwen then approached. "Mother will have no hardship holding the  
  
sceptre over Gondor. I can easily rule Ithilien, as well. My father has  
  
taught me well this duty."  
  
Agreeing upon that with no thought of what Aragorn or Arwen might think  
  
of it, the two brother-in-laws rode off into the sunset to aid the  
  
cavalry of Gondor and Rohan.  
  
~*~  
  
Please Review! 


	11. Corsairs

One Last Kiss  
  
Part 11  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it...it owns me.  
  
Aragorn groaned. He seemed to be somewhere in the middle of a desert. ...a desert? Oh, yes. It all came flowing back now. He was leading the campaign to Harad. They had been attacked by Easterlings along the way and he had been knocked out. 'Most likely mistaken for a common soldier', Aragorn thought with a growing grin of gratefulness on his face.  
  
"Oy! His bloomin' majesty is wakin' up, Cap'n" Aragorn heard a nearby voice sneer. A voice that was without a doubt neither Gondorian nor Rohirric. In fact, he thought it almost reminded him of Harad. Aragorn shivered. What mess had he got himself into this time?  
  
"Ah, well, that is very nice." Another voice mocked the true Gondorian accent. The King felt a kick land upon his side, and groaned. "Wake up, ye scurvy dog! I'll not have rats sleepin' in me bilges!"  
  
Aragorn slowly opened one eye in defiance to his throbbing headache. "Bilges? I was under the impression that such a term was to be used only on a ship." He maintained a calm and controlled exterior, even though he madly wanted to bombard them with questions and threats.  
  
"Aye, bilge's rat! We be on a ship headed for Umbar. The great King Vilak be requestin' yer humble presence. 'e don' care what the worthless pieces o' slime Ulfar, Heyub an' Mhekar be wantin' to do with ye and yer faithful steward.?"  
  
"My...my steward?" Aragorn stuttered. Surely they had not taken Faramir! Good Eru, if they ever got out of this horrible place he would take back every harsh word he had ever said to the man. Never would he have wished Faramir the same fate he surely would suffer in Umbar.  
  
"Aye, yer steward! He was swarin' on 'is honor t' protect yer sorry arse a few hours ago, until we told 'him to shut the hell up before we keelhauled ye right before his very eyes." The man Aragorn supposed was the Captain laughed as he taunted Gondor's King.  
  
Aragorn noticed that the Captain's hair was so dark and matted, it looked like it would be impossible to ever cut again. Sea fungi adorned the hair, making it even more outlandish. The man had a fading, red headscarf. He was dressed in clothes that looked ready to start disintegrating any moment, and to top it all off, an outrageous long jacket that looked like it might have at some point belonged to a member of the aristocracy until undoubtedly being snatched up by the pirate.  
  
"Corsair!" Aragorn snarled after regaining his ability to talk.  
  
The Captain actually appeared to be thinking about it a moment until he finally replied, "Nay. I prefer the name privateer." After which he smirked and mock bowed to the King. "Me men will be showin' ye t' yer quarters in a moment. Please, if ye need anythin' just holler fer the guards. I 'ope yer stay will be as comfortable as it was back in ol' Gondor. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, matey! Captain Berékangu at yer service!" He bowed in mockery again and stalked into the Captain's quarters, not to be seen again until that arrogant shape became a blessing to the two Lords of Gondor.  
  
~*~  
  
Faramir woke up in a spell of dizziness. He was in a cell, and a rather small, cold, dark and damp one at that. Beside him was Aragorn, the King sitting straight with eyes unblinking and countenance grim. Deciding it was best not to disturb his lord at the moment, Faramir closed his eyes intending to try to sleep once again when a voice broke his thoughts.  
  
"Faramir?"  
  
Sitting up straight in an instant with surprise, Faramir looked at Elessar. "Yes, My Lord?"  
  
"I do not wish that we depart in bitterness. No matter what they do to you, torture, kill or enslave, you shall have my sword. I will keep the bond of friendship even in death and beyond."  
  
Faramir was unsurprised at the King's graveness. "It was almost like he expected to be killed in this voyage. Nevertheless, he whispered back, "I renew my oath of old, My Lord. As any other Dúnadan would say: I would fight to death for my liege lord and chase the whips of the Balrogs of Morgoth away myself and I alone before I break faith."  
  
Aragorn smiled a true smile, as he had not done so in what seemed like eternity. Just then, the door opened. A large man, almost dwarfing Aragorn himself, seized Faramir from the brig. Aragorn bowed his head and sighed, whispering to the wind, "May good fortune find you before the sun sets this day, mellon nin (my friend)."  
  
~*~  
  
Please Review! 


	12. Beregond

One Last Kiss  
  
Part 12  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it...it owns me.  
  
~*~  
  
Eldarion spotted a bit of color amongst the seemingly endless array of sand. Calling for the party to halt, he dismounted to investigate, Elboron following him. After brushing as much sand as possible off themselves, the two stared at the figure in apparent shock. It was a man in his late twenties bearing the livery of Gondor. Dead.  
  
"The battle scene must be near." Eldarion murmured. "Come! Let us find it ere nightfall. He was shot in the back and lying face down with his feet pointing south, so I deem that is the direction." The two lords mounted their horses and at the signal, the thirty men rode off into the swirling winds of the desert.  
  
~*~  
  
They rode for what seemed like hours. Finally, a soldier saw a bit of black tunic underneath the sand. And then more saw the same, and soon it was realized that the battle scene had been discovered.  
  
"Search every inch of the land!" Elboron ordered. "Inform either the Prince or myself immediately if either the King or Prince of Ithilien is discovered!" The men searched into nightfall and beyond, finding every body and analyzing it, but neither lord was found.  
  
"Eldarion, we have found every body there is to find. Out fathers are not dead, more likely they have been captured."  
  
"But by chance or were they recognized? All lords in the party were dressed as common soldiers and hidden amongst the ranks. Unless these Haradrim knew our fathers' by face, they would be here and dead. There is something strange at work here." Eldarion thoughtfully replied.  
  
"Indeed there is", Elboron whispered, "but we shall not know of it as of yet."  
  
Suddenly, a guard ran up to them. "My lords! We have found a man alive! He witnessed the fight and saw the Prince an-"  
  
Eldarion cut him off. "Where is this man? Lead me to him," he ordered.  
  
The soldier led Eldarion to the wounded man's side, with Elboron lagging behind.  
  
"Elboron, go tend to the men while I question this witness."  
  
Recognizing an order when he heard one, Elboron gave a short, crisp half bow and stalked away to do as he was told.  
  
When Eldarion got a good look at the man's face, he gasped. It was Beregond, Captain of Faramir's guard. "Arthad, leave us," he commanded.  
  
When the guard was gone, he turned back to Beregond. "Beregond, what has happened? Who took my father? Where did they take him? Was Prince Faramir taken to the same place?"  
  
"'Twas a corsair, M'lord. They took the King Southeast and they took Faramir, as well. We must have been near water for them to catch us."  
  
"A corsair," Eldarion breathed. "Undoubtedly of Umbar. So it seems that it was not Haradrim, after all. This King of Umbar is planning something...." Snapping out of his thoughts and back into reality, Eldarion asked, "Do you know aught more?"  
  
"Naught but a rushed conclusion made on a whim, M'lord...." Beregond trailed off.  
  
"Tell me. It might mean the difference between the life or death for your King and Steward."  
  
"Well...I thought the capturer might be Berékangu, Captain of the Black Pearl."  
  
"Berékangu!" Eldarion gasped. The corsair was one of the few to escape the raid Aragorn had led years ago to reach the Pelennor Fields. Many tales had been told about this pirate and he was said to be the most fearsome of all to sails the seas. "If Berékangu is indeed the culprit, we are in trouble."  
  
Suddenly, Beregond coughed up a bit of blood. In an instant, Eldarion had knelt beside him to examine the wounds. "'Tis but a scratch, My Lord!" he protested, but Eldarion would not hear it.  
  
"Summon the healer!" he called to a nearby guard. Before the healer even got there, Eldarion had removed Beregond's tunic, chain mail and shirt. Underneath, he found a gaping hole that would have killed a lesser man than Beregond. "A scratch, say you?" The Prince raised an eyebrow as the healer arrived.  
  
"My, that is an ugly wound!" the healer commented. "Come now, let's get a closer look."  
  
Beregond sighed and closed his eyes. This was going to be a long night.  
  
~*~  
  
Please Review! 


	13. Loyalty

One Last Kiss  
  
Part 13  
  
Angel of the Night Watchers: Thanks very much for reviewing!  
  
Elfy: Well, you've got your Faramir and Aragorn, though you probably won't like it too much.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it...it owns me.  
  
NOTE: This chapter among other things has changed the rating of the story to PG.  
  
~*~  
  
Faramir took in his surroundings with growing apprehension. His captor, the one who had taken him from the King's company, was half dragging, half pushing him towards what he had figured by now to be the ship's captain. From what he had heard, he was none other than Berékangu.  
  
The crew member stopped walking and dropped him to the floor before the pirate captain. "Hello, rat. I've brought ye here to see if ye can tell me a bit o' 'bout that Gondor o' yers."  
  
Faramir spat at his feet. "I would no sooner betray Gondor and my King than my King would betray his people!"  
  
Berékangu chuckled darkly, exposing filthy, blackened, chipped teeth with more than one glint of gold coming from his mouth. "Well, that's all fine an' jolly, seein' how when we're done wi' you, the King'll be betrayin' himself in an instant."  
  
"Unlikely," Faramir continued to defy the corsair.  
  
Berékangu just sneered. "Bring out the cat o' nine tails, lads. We'll show this upstart whelp of the north just how convincing we can be, aye?"  
  
"Aye!" The crew shouted back at him, perverse pleasure gleaming in their faces.  
  
Berékangu relieved Faramir of his shirt with a knife he kept in his belt and the next instant had the Prince of Ithilien tied up to a post awaiting the worst.  
  
Berékangu took aside the large man who had hauled Faramir from his prison and said to him in a low tone, "Don't stop until he yells, or ye'll be next." The captain handed him a long, nasty looking whip with bits of metal poking out through the entwined leather.  
  
"Aye, Cap'n." The man bowed his head and turned his ferocious gaze to Faramir who at that moment was trying not to look as frightened as he was feeling. Drawing his muscular arm back, the whip cracked as it hit Faramir's back. But the man refused to scream.  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn waited anxiously in the darkness of the dank cell. He could hear signs of what was happening to Faramir, though they were faint. He waited for an incredibly long time when at last he heard Faramir's voice saying 'I would no sooner betray Gondor and my King than my King would betray his people'. His breath caught. Faramir was trying to help all along! How could he have ever not been in total accord with this man? Aragorn listened to the rest of the conversation unfold and tensed up when the cat of nine tails was mentioned. They were torturing Faramir, without a doubt, for information of Gondor. And flogging him, at that!  
  
He waited a while until at last he heard a terrified scream. Followed by raucous laughter, the span of a few minutes passed until he heard a loud snarl and more sobs to follow. He was seething, though he knew he could to nothing to help the Steward until he was returned to the cell. He bowed his head in grief and despair. How could he have not seen it before?  
  
~*~  
  
Faramir screamed in protest once more as he was subjected to the white-hot flame that was burning in his back. Then things started to grow dark, and he welcomed the darkness. It called to him and he readily abandoned the world to slip out of the pain of consciousness. He was, however, only to be woken from his death-like peace by a splash of salt water upon his wounds. His muscles screamed in agony as he was once again set up right to the post, but he had not the strength to protest.  
  
The strike of the whip against his skin was heard countless times in the minutes to follow. When it became apparent to the pirates that they would get no information from this beaten, wasted man they sent a barrage of more salt water into the wounds for good measure and Berékangu sent him back to the cell in merciless agony.  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn was by his side the moment Faramir was thrown into the cell. "Faramir" he breathed in disbelief. "What happened? Why did they do this to you?"  
  
Faramir, teetering on the dashingly confusing twilight between the conscious word and the wonderfully peaceful darkness of unconsciousness, mumbled an incoherent response to his King's questioning.  
  
Recognizing the Prince's need, Aragorn softly said, "Sleep, Faramir. Gain your rest and I will do what I can for your wounds."  
  
Too tired and ignorant to care, Faramir plunged into the darkness and fell into a painful, albeit welcome sleep.  
  
Aragorn moved towards his tunic. They had searched him, but had not discovered the inside pocket where he kept Athelas should aught go wrong on the campaign. Offering the Valar a silent prayer of thanks for his good fortune, he quickly took a small burlap sack from the pocket and pulled the drawstrings, revealing a mound of Athelas just enough to slightly relieve Faramir of his pain.  
  
Swiftly crushing and sucking upon the dried leaves, he forced them into the deepest parts of the wounds and kept but a little for future use should it needed again during their captivity. In a final effort to provide comfort to the unconscious man, he put his own silk shirt upon Faramir, so that the lash wounds would be protected from the splinters and salty, contaminated water that graced the floors of the brig.  
  
Making sure that there was naught else he could do for him, Aragorn settled back to fall into a troubled sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Please Review! 


	14. The Unexpected

One Last Kiss  
  
Part 14  
  
Angel of the Night Watchers: I cried writing it.  
  
Elfy: Of course I like cliffhangers!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it...it owns me.  
  
~*~  
  
Éomer squinted into the sunlight. There were riders heading towards the company of  
  
Rohirrim, a score at least. They had been searching for any sign of those who had abducted  
  
the Gondorian monarchs. Could it be that they had found them? When the Gondorians were  
  
attacked, the Rohirrim had been out looking for any sign of Haradrim nearby and did not  
  
return until too late. Signaling the Rohirrim to stop, he called out, "Halt! Who rides in these desert lands?"  
  
"My Lord Éomer? It is I, Eldarion! We have searched overlong for you!" a voice came out of the wind and answered him.  
  
"Eldarion? How come you here? You should be in the White City! Has aught gone ill in  
  
Minas Tirith? Come closer, so we may speak better lest my voice fails from the shouting!"  
  
A bark of laughter came from the Prince. "I come, I come! Naught is ill in the City. We  
  
received a messenger a fortnight ago, bearing news of the slaughter of my father's  
  
company."  
  
Éomer hung his head in despair. "Alas, that is true. We have been searching for their  
  
captors ever since we discovered the men lying dead in the sand."  
  
"You have wasted your time. The King's company was taken by corsairs of Umbar, which we  
  
discovered from Beregond, the only man to survive the ambush."  
  
Éomer cursed, "By sea? We have no ships to pursue them. We do not even have the men to  
  
challenge them. All of this has been folly!"  
  
"'Tis not all folly. We can take some of the Haradrim's ships and set course for Umbar."  
  
"Lad," Éomer hissed, "I have never even been on a ship, let alone crewed one! My men are  
  
the same."  
  
"Neither have I, but Elboron has, and I imagine Elchirion has, as well. Did he survive?"  
  
"Aye, but he suffers from grave wounds. He is not expected to live. Elchirion was the only  
  
one whom we found alive."  
  
"The men grow restless," Eldarion remarked, "We need a plan, and swiftly."  
  
"We steal the Haradric ships, as Eldarion said." A new voice interrupted them. "I do not  
  
think the men can sit still any longer and over half the Gondorian company has crewed a  
  
ship before."  
  
"A score of men to crew a ship? 'Tis folly!" Éomer scoffed.  
  
"No it is not, Uncle. We can easily teach the Rohirrim enough to get us to Umbar," Elboron argued.  
  
"It is the only plan we have, my Lord," Eldarion agreed.  
  
"Fine," Éomer conceded. "Tell the men to set up camp while we make a plan."  
  
~*~  
  
Faramir looked blearily through a hole in the wood of the ship. "My Lord. My Lord!  
  
Aragorn! Aragorn, we are sinking!"  
  
At that, the sleeping monarch jumped up. "Sinking? I thought this ship was at least well fortified."  
  
Stifling his laughter, Faramir answered, "No, my Lord. I was merely trying to wake you."  
  
"For what?" Aragorn crossly replied, wiping a few stray hairs out of his face.  
  
"We are in dock. They should be coming for us at any time now," he returned with more than a bit of apprehension.  
  
As if on queue, the burly man they had come to recognize as their guard dragged the two  
  
lords out of their cell and clapped them in chains, bringing them before Berékangu. "Where  
  
are you taking us?" The sovereign hissed.  
  
"Why, t' see the King, o' course!" Berékangu grinned maliciously.  
  
~*~  
  
Please Review! 


	15. Storms and Kings

One Last Kiss  
  
Part 15  
  
Angel of the Night Watchers: Thanks for being one of my few faithful reviewers, no matter how long I take to update.  
  
IceAngel: Good...it seems I'm starting to get the knack of this writing thing.  
  
Elfy: Thanks for egging me on...Alfy.  
  
Emily: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it...it owns me.  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn held himself proudly as he was pulled by his chains to meet the King of the Umbarrim. Faramir had been dragged away by some other guard to some dungeon, if Aragorn guessed correctly. After that, he knew he had to be on his guard. Behind the blank face and ramrod straight back, the last King of the Númenóreans was taking note of every movement, sound, word and passageway. He would not be held prisoner here for long, if he could help it.  
  
After passing countless halls and rooms, they arrived in the small, private council chamber {in which} the King had chosen to meet Elessar. Aragorn was shoved to the ground in front of the King, but in an instant was struggling to get up, yet suddenly he felt the cold, smooth medal of a sword across the back of his neck. "What have you done with Faramir, you spineless vermin?" he spat out in a muffled voice.  
  
The King's chuckles sent shivers down Aragorn's spine. "Let him up. Your precious Steward is safe, Thorongil."  
  
At the sound of his long abandoned guise, Aragorn choked and genuine shock that he could not hold back spread across his face. "Where did you hear that name?"  
  
Now grinning widely, the King mysteriously answered, "I have my sources. Now, back to the Steward. He is currently in a cell being told the exact same things I am about to tell you. He gets twenty lashes for every time you put a single toe out of line. If he does not obey my commands, you will be beaten within an inch of your life. Is this understood?" When Elessar did not answer, he slapped his face, causing blood to trickle down his chin. "Is it understood?" He repeated in a deadly soft voice.  
  
"Yes," Aragorn glared at him.  
  
"Good! I see you are learning already. Take him to the dungeon, men."  
  
~*~  
  
"Elboron! Elboron!" Éomer called over the threatening sounds of the waves. At the end of his patience, he kicked his nephew in the ribs. Hard. Shooting up out of the bed, cursing with just about every vulgar word known to mankind, Elboron woke up.  
  
"You are needed on deck, you lazy rat. Go! There's something wrong with the sails. Apparently it's serious."  
  
As Elboron dashed out of the room, Éomer caught him mumbling a quick threat, "I will remember that kick, uncle!"  
  
Éomer swore. He didn't expect the boy to be merciful next time he tried to sleep through a council meeting. Sprinting back to the deck of the ship, he went to find something useful he could do.  
  
~*~Two Days Later~*~  
  
"Well, that storm certainly was refreshing!" Eldarion remarked with sarcasm. "'Twas just what I needed to relax."  
  
Ignoring his friend's comment, Elboron replied, "With more fair winds such as these, we should arrive in Umbar within the week." A very long and challenging storm had subsided mere hours ago, but good winds that easily got them back on course soon followed.  
  
"We need to figure out exactly what we're going to do to save the King," Elchirion remarked thoughtfully. "We cannot simply barge in there without even the barest hint of a plan."  
  
"Simple," Eldarion scoffed, "we go in the dead of night, find the cells, break them out, get them on the ship, sail away. Killing or disabling any guards in our way."  
  
"Of course that is the first plan, my Lord," Elchirion stated with a long -suffering sigh, "but everything may not work out as perfectly as we would like. We need something we can do if all else fails." That caused the room to fall into a dead silence, every individual trying to think of something that would assuredly work.  
  
"If we are caught, offer them Celewen." Éomer broke the tension with his abruptness.  
  
"You would offer them my sister as a slave in exchange for my father and Faramir? You are mad!" Eldarion cried in outrage.  
  
"Offer only, young one." Éomer snapped. "After arriving in Gondor with Elessar and Faramir, we send the military to conquer Umbar."  
  
"And if they insist on sending an envoy with us?" Elboron warily asked.  
  
"We kill him and his guard when we are far out to sea. 'Tis very simple."  
  
"It is a plan," Eldarion, who had calmed down acknowledged grudgingly, "but it is to be used only if there is no other choice. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, Highness," Elboron and Elchirion spoke in unison, recognizing the time for formality.  
  
"Of course, Elboron," Éomer shot a smile at the Prince and ruffled his hair. "No harm shall come to your sister."  
  
~*~  
  
Please Review! 


	16. The Pin Drops

One Last Kiss  
  
Part 16  
  
Angel of the Night Watchers: I know I need to update more often, but what can I say?  
  
Emily: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Mysterious Jedi: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it...it owns me.  
  
~*~  
  
"Land ho!" the watchman called down from the crow's nest. "We're coming up on Umbar!"  
  
Swiftly climbing to the crow's nest, Elboron grabbed the nearest spyglass and looked for himself. "Aye, that we are." He muttered under his breath. "Sailing master! Turn thirty-four degrees on the starboard side."  
  
"Yes, M'lord." Elboron received a salute in return.  
  
Rushing down towards the main deck, he found himself next to Eldarion, who whispered half to himself and half to his friend, "It has begun."   
  
~*~  
  
Ariwen was flipping through a book pertaining to the history of Númenor. Losing her patience, she slammed it shut and held her head in her hands. There was no use trying to ignore the fact that her brother and fiancé were gone into the desert lands of Harad, no matter how much she tried to act normally. At least she better fared than her mother, who at the moment was in quite a predicament.  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
The Queen muttered in Quenya. "Those boys will send Estel and I to an early grave. In their stupidity, they must run out and play the heroes as always, without even so much as a farewell, or a note explaining things! When they get back from this reckless adventure, if there is one scratch on either of them I will let Estel deal with those two. Eru knows they need it!" She bitterly laughed, appearing to have taken leave of her senses.  
  
Celewen whispered soft, comforting words to her mother in hopes that she would be subdued in her fit of rage. However, her ministrations did naught but distress Arwen further, causing her to break down in silent tears, muttering something about worry, sickness, throwing in unsavory words about the male population of the world here and there.  
  
"Sickness, m'lady? You have been ill?" A concerned lady-in- waiting approached the group cautiously.  
  
Arwen favored her with a glare but held her tongue. "Only morning sickness, Míriel. It has been pestering me for the past three weeks."  
  
"Morning sickness, mother?" Ariwen inquired with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I'm sure its not what you're thinking, daughter. I have already borne three children and seen them to their adulthood. That is quite enough for me and I have no need of a fourth."  
  
"I beg your pardon Majesty, but it is a likely possibility." Míriel added with an apologetic smile on her face.  
  
"Have your way, then. Say it is a babe. Yet by the Valar I hope it is not so." I don't fancy going through labor again after fifteen years of relief from that pain." Arwen crossly proclaimed to the others in the chamber.  
  
~*~END FLASHBACK~*~  
  
Unfortunately for the Queen, they had been very correct, as was discovered a week later. Despite her insecurity in such a position in dangerous times, when it was discovered by Ioreth of the Houses of Healing, she promised to herself to act as if nothing had happened. She did not want to call this event amiss, as in her mind a child could never really be bad tidings.  
  
It was quickly decided by the High Council to hide news of the child until the King returned, for chaos would erupt within the kingdom if it was known that the Queen was with child and the King was prisoner in a far off land. Rumors would be started that it was not the King's child, or some such nonsense, to quote Imrahil of Dol Amroth.  
  
Ariwen whipped around as she heard someone approaching. It was Imrahil, shaking and holding a letter in his hands. "Princess," he whispered brokenly, "it has begun."  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn was shoved into a cell two down from Faramir's. From his position, the armory was in plain view. He could see hundreds of soldiers grabbing weapons left and right. They were preparing for something, yet he knew not what.  
  
Straining his ears, he was able to catch a snatch of a conversation between two commanders. "-ambush Dol Amroth. From there we can strike-"  
  
He lost drift of what they were saying as the two moved further away, but he knew enough. They were planning to take Gondor, and with her two most important men captive, there was little left to stop them. He suddenly heard Faramir's voice, whispering gibberish in what seemed to be a feverish dream. He was able to make out three words: "It has begun," Aragorn shivered. 'A feverish dream?' he thought, 'Nay. A vision.'  
  
~*~  
  
Please Review! 


	17. Midnight Tidings

One Last Kiss  
  
Part 17  
  
Emily: Many thanks for the persistent reviews!  
  
Quacjen: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it...it owns me.

Ariwen snatched the letter from Imrahil and swiftly perused it. Swallowing the lump that had risen in her throat, she re-read the message. It was written with a shaky hand, as if the sender was not familiar with his letters.  
  
Prince Eldarion of Gondor:  
  
Your father and steward lie dying in cell as I write this. Surrender now or I kill more, breed your women, and make slaves of your children. You warned now.  
  
Vilak of Umbar  
  
"Has my mother seen this yet?" Ariwen asked him once she regained her ability to speak clearly.  
  
"Nay, lady. I thought to spare her the burden while she is with child. That leaves you, your sister, and the lady Éowyn to deal with this matter."  
  
Ariwen nodded briskly in approval of his reasoning and strode out of the library, calling Dol Amroth's lord to follow her. "Come quickly. We have plans to make ere the sun sets this day."Éowyn slammed her hands down on the council table in frustration. She and the others had taken it over to discuss the envoy sent by the Umbarrim, unbeknownst to the Queen or King's Counselors. "I cannot sift this riddle. Why would our enemy send us warnings, if he were as barbaric as his letters suggest? Why not just walk in and take Gondor? Our defenses have been weakening. He could take the southern shore on a whim!"  
  
"Then mayhap he is not as barbaric as he would have us believe, and he does naught but bluff. He builds off of our fear of the south that has endured from the last days of the Third Age. Such tactics are not unheard of."  
  
"But why?" Celewen spat out angrily.  
  
No one had the means to answer her.Aragorn's sharp ears picked up the soft 'thunk' of shoes on the dirt floor. He despaired, thinking it was a guard come to startle the two men into answering questions in the dead of the night. The door of the cell creaked steadily open just as Aragorn was arranging himself in a defensive position over the feverish Faramir.  
  
"What do you want?" he hissed softly at the fast approaching figures.  
  
"At ease, m'lord." Aragorn heard Elboron's gentle voice emerge from the darkness.  
  
Thinking he was truly going mad from the captivity, he switched to Sindarin in desperation. "Elboron? Ná ta lle?" (Is it you?)  
  
"Yes, m'lord. We have come to rescue you and my father. Come quickly. It will not be long before we are discovered. Eldarion alone guards the corridors. Uncle, wake my father."  
  
"No, do not!" Aragorn whispered urgently. "He is feverish. It would not do to wake him. He might be delusional and cry out. Could you carry him, Éomer?"  
  
Stealthily, the odd group left the cell just as padded feet were heard running towards them.  
  
"Guards! Quickly! Out the armory and circle around to the boats." Eldarion could be heard frantically instructing them, all caution forgotten.  
  
Aragorn whipped around in surprise, but his face soon lighted up in a grin. That was his son, commanding with such ease! The boy had been taught well, Aragorn thought with pride.  
  
By the time, they reached the boats, there were no guards in sight, but nevertheless they rowed backed to the ship with vigil. Climbing aboard and hauling the ships up, Eldarion saw a man turn the corner into the place they hid the ship. More followed, and soon there was a whole group of soldiers on the banks, waving swords and shooting arrows at them, cursing in their own tongue.  
  
"Let fly, lads!" Elchirion yelled as he dodged a well-aimed arrow. He smiled lightly as he ensured that there was nothing the King required. A great burden had just been lifted from his shoulders. They were going home, victorious.

Please Review! 


	18. Good Tidings

One Last Kiss  
  
Part 18  
  
Angel of the Night Watchers: Thanks for the review. Really, I do try to update often. But don't worry; I'm wrapping it up soon.  
  
Lyria1: Thanks for the review!  
  
Emily: Well, you're certainly keeping me on my toes. Thanks!  
  
Elfy: Pah. Fine. I won't be lazy and update every 3 weeks. B  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it...it owns me.  
  
Faramir could here voices above his head, conversing in whispers. "...Fever, with a touch of..." "Will he recover at a faster rate on dry..." "Probably. The rocking of the ship..." The man in question groaned softly as he slowly became aware of the burn on his cheeks, the pounding of his head, and the feeling of his stomach turning over and twisting itself in knots.  
  
Immediately, the two men standing over him were in attendance. He wearily opened one eye and found that one of the two was Aragorn, the other Elboron. The bleary outline of the two wavered as he struggled to sit up to better talk to his son and King. Swiftly, a hand shot out and gently but firmly shoved him back onto the bed. "It would not do to have you so wearied, my Steward." The melodious voice of his sovereign invaded his ears. "We shall be home soon. Until then, rest, and regain your strength."  
  
Faramir opened his mouth to protest, but as he did so a vile concoction was gently forced down his throat and he soon found himself drifting off into sleep.  
  
Seeing the look on Elboron's face, Aragorn smiled reassuringly and said, "Do not worry. He is a strong man and does not easily submit to illness."  
  
Swallowing his denial of Aragorn's statement, Elboron answered, "I of all people know that. He taught me to do the same, but I worry for him. How can I not? He is my father."  
  
Arwen let loose the closest word to an oath she would ever allow herself to come to and sighed softly. The prospect of a child might be joyful, but the sickness that came with it certainly was not. It left a foul taste on the tongue, and made one weak and pale for a while afterwards. Because of this, her ladies often insisted she keep to the King's House, and stray no farther than the gardens. It was, all together, an exhausting and frustrating experience.  
  
Today Éowyn had sympathized with her and accompanied her to the garden to help with the knitting that Arwen seemed to enjoy at these times of confinement. Several minutes into the ladies' talk, a messenger was swiftly ushered in and dropped to his knees at the Queen's feet, reaching for her hand.  
  
Arwen allowed him to kiss it briefly and inquired about the message the man was charged to give her. Wordlessly, he handed it to her and waited. A swift gasp came from Arwen as she saw it up close. "The King's seal! He has escaped the Umbarrim?"  
  
"Yes, my lady. My lord King's ship landed in Belfalas four days ago. I was immediately sent with tidings to you."  
  
Momentarily shaking off her subsequent shock and joy, Arwen smiled. "Then mayhap things are taking a turn for the better. Go now and refresh yourself. I shall send for you when I am ready."  
  
The envoy immediately got to his feet, bowed low, murmured "m'lady" and retreated to the kitchens.  
  
Borrowing a dagger from a nearby guard, she cut the seal and unfolded the letter. She was relieved to find that in general, the tidings from Aragorn were good. Both he and Faramir had escaped with the help of Eldarion and the others, landed in Belfalas without incident, and were currently setting an easy pace back to the White City. The King had attained no serious wounds in his captivity, but Faramir, he said, had been quite feverish and only just managed to avoid infection. He was tortured on the pirate ship and Aragorn, she noticed, dodged mention of his time spent as prisoner. However, he was currently recovering at a fast pace and the party was to be expected in Minas Tirith in a month, give or take a few days.  
  
After reading it over twice, as if to assure herself it was real, Arwen handed the letter to Éowyn who smiled slightly, but professed her worry for her husband. Arwen comforted the former shield maiden with soft words and called for a guard to fetch some parchment, a writing board, and a quill for her. All would be well, as she had half known and half hoped the whole time.  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
